


Boys and Bloodstains

by PensAndPotions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Smut, bloodstains, m/m - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensAndPotions/pseuds/PensAndPotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess it's only natural to not have any extra clothes when you haven't lived in the bunker for very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Bloodstains

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another brilliant fanfic xD Please kudos and comment! This is my first smut, so be nice!
> 
> Special thanks to my mainie just-another-zombie for writing like one sentence (oh, and for the major editing job).
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Cas had no idea how it had gotten to this.

He, Dean and Sam had only a half an hour or so gotten back from a hunt. The smell of gunpowder and salt still lingered in the air.

Sam left soon after they got back to the bunker. He said something vague about stocking up on food or ammo, and, after a quick shower to get the smell of ectoplasm out of his pores, he left Dean and Cas.

For the first time in several months, they were alone. Together.

 

"D'you want a shower first?" Dean offered gruffly.  
"Dean, I don't need to shower." The angel reminded him.  
"Right. Well, uh... I'm just gonna... I'll be in the shower if you need me."

Cas nodded, and Dean headed off to the bathroom, already slipping out of his overshirt. Cas eyed the muscles sliding under Dean's tight-fitting tee. He shook his head, clearing the sinful thoughts from his mind.

Cas walked into his room. Since Metatron had been put into the Dungeon, Dean had decided it was once again safe for Cas to live with them.

Cas slid his trench coat off and put it carefully on one of the hangers in his closet. He sat down on the (relatively unused) bed, pulling his tie off and throwing it across the room carelessly. He unlaced his shoes and kicked them off, nudging them under the bed with his heel after stuffing his socks inside each. 

Cas pulled off his jacket and lay it on the chair in the corner of his room after standing and crossing over to it. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, folding them in half and laying them on top of his jacket. 

Cas looked down at his white shirt, and noticed it was absolutely covered in dirt and (someone else's) blood. He undid the buttons and pulled it off of his shoulders, inspecting it.

It really could use a wash. Cas listened, and he could still hear the sound of the water running in the shower room. He left his room and made the short walk to the laundry, dressed only in boxers. 

When Cas reached his destination, he sprayed stain remover on the bloodstains like Sam had taught him, and stuffed the shirt in the washing machine. He then turned it on and waited for it to go. 

When Cas was satisfied with the noises it was making, he opened the door to the laundry and stepped out. He made his way back to his room silently.

It was then that he realised he didn't have any other clothes.

It was quite early at night too, it was only 9 or 10pm, and Cas knew that Dean would be up drinking for a long while yet, and Cas couldn't hide out naked in his room; he needed to be there in case Dean passed out on the floor again and needed to be carried to bed.

Still hearing the shower, Cas snuck quietly past the bathroom and into Dean's bedroom. Cas knew that Sam's clothes would be far too big, so Dean's were the best bet. 

Cas sifted through Dean's drawers, careful to find something that he knew Dean didn't wear a lot. He finally settled on a black sweatshirt and grey trackpants. Cas put them on quickly and was about to leave when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

Cas froze.

He turned around slowly, and saw Dean standing in the doorway. He was wearing nothing except a pair of grey trackpants that were sagging uncomfortably low on his waist. His hair was still wet and it was dripping droplets of water down his chest. He looked so hot, they were practically sizzling off him. 

"Dean," Cas began, "I - "  
"Hey, what's with the deer in headlights look?" Dean asked, crossing the room to him.  
Cas' face softened. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Dean said. The man was now standing so close to the angel, Cas could smell the scent of soap on Dean's skin.  
"The real question is, what are you doing wearing this old crap?"

Dean grabbed the hem of the sweatshirt between his right thumb and forefinger and rubbed it back and forth, looking directly into Cas' eyes. Cas knew that he was blushing, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"M-My shirt was all dirty, and I didn't have anything else to wear." Cas breathed. 

"Is that so?" Dean muttered, his face so close to Castiel's, Dean's breath was tickling his nose.

Cas' tongue darted out to wet his lips in apprehension, and Dean took this as an invitation. Dean pushed himself forward and crashed his lips against Cas'.

Cas stumbled back against the wall, and soon found himself pressed against it. Dean put one hand on Cas' waist, the other on the wall next to Cas' head. Cas put both his hands on Dean's jaw, cupping his face and pulling the taller man onto him.

Dean licked along Cas' bottom lip, begging for entrance, which sent shivers down Castiel's spine.

He let Dean in, and Dean's tongue carefully wound its way around Cas' mouth. Dean tasted like mint, cut by a sharp taste, almost like whiskey, yet it didn't burn. Cas liked it.

Dean took his hand off the wall and put both hands on Cas' hips, and slid up, grasping the bare skin of Cas' sides. Cas gasped and pulled Dean's face even closer, if possible.

Dean's hands snaked around to Cas' back, and trailed upwards, leaving electric shivers in their wake. 

Dean broke the kiss and pushed his face into Cas' neck, nipping and kissing the skin. Dean could feel the growing bulge in Cas' (well, technically Dean's) pants on his own. He moved his lower body away from Cas, and Cas whined at the lack of touch, until Dean rutted his thigh up into Cas' hardening cock.

Cas moaned aloud at the new feeling. Dean smirked and moved his hands down Cas' back again to the hem of the sweatshirt. He broke away from attacking Cas' neck for just a second.  
"You look good in my clothes." Dean remarked.  
He pulled the shirt over Cas' head.  
"You'd look better out of them, though." Dean smirked.  
Cas blushed a deep shade of crimson.

Dean chuckled darkly and went back to Cas' neck, trailing his hands over Cas' now bare stomach.

Cas' hands now rested on Dean's hips, fingernails digging into the skin. Dean broke away from Cas' neck and and grabbed the angel's hands, wrapping his arms around his neck. Dean put his hands on the back of Cas' thighs, and bent his knees slightly.  
"Jump." Dean ordered.

Cas obliged immediately, and Dean caught him in the air. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, and brought their lips together once again. Dean walked them over to the bed, not once breaking the kiss.

Dean threw Cas down and hovered on top of him for a few seconds, assessing the gravity of the situation. 

Dean was about to have gay sex with an angel. Yep, he was going to hell. Again.

Oh well. Standing in a line for all eternity's got to be better than hanging by your skin anyway. Plus, being ex-BFFs with the King might buy him some brownie points.

Dean's lips found Cas' neck again, this time leaving a hickey where the collar on his shirt wouldn't hide it.

"Dean... Please..." Cas whined.  
Dean smiled mischievously and kissed the mark softly.

"That better?" Dean teased.  
Cas moaned more in ecstasy than annoyance, and it kinda turned Dean on.

Dean let his lips trail lightly downwards from Cas' neck. Dean reached just below his sternum before the kisses got harder and more frantic. Dean hovered above Cas' erection, and looked up into Cas' eyes. Cas was staring at Dean in awe. Never before had anyone made him feel this way.

Dean mouthed Cas' cock through his pants, earning a loud moan from Cas, who wasn't ready. Dean chuckled darkly peeled the sweatpants off in one quick motion, before resuming his prior position . He used his teeth to lightly graze along Cas' length, before mouthing again.

Cas grabbed the back of Dean's head and knotted his hands into his hair. Dean moaned against Cas' sensitive skin appreciatively, causing Cas to buck his hips.

"Not yet, Cas." Said Dean with a smile, moving away.  
Cas moaned an almost inaudible "Please", the effects of which travelled all the way to Dean's groin. Still, Dean remained steadfast. Oh, sure, Dean would give Cas what he needed, eventually, but Dean wanted to have a little fun first.

Dean crashed his lips onto Cas', evading the dark haired man's mouth with his tongue. Dean slowly started grinding against Cas' hard length with his own. Dean could feel the heat pooling in his lower belly, and quickly slowed before it would be impossible for him to stop.

Dean broke the kiss and stopped moving. Before Cas could make a noise of complaint, Dean moved his mouth just below Cas' ear and whispered against his neck, "Roll over."

Cas immediately obliged, rolling onto his stomach.  
"No baby, not like that. I want your perfect ass in the air." Dean ordered.  
He then gripped Cas by the hips and helped him onto his knees, his face buried in a pillow. 

Dean reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, retrieving a bottle of lube. Straightening up, he put the bottle down next to Cas' right calf. 

With both hands, Dean hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Cas' underwear, and pulled them down, revealing Cas, in all his glory. 

Dean brought his hand down, not too hard, but definitely hard enough to leave a mark, and squeezed, causing Cas to yelp. Dean chuckled darkly, and made a grab for the lube.

Dean squeezed a little onto his fingers. Holding Cas open with his left hand, Dean used his first finger to trail over Cas' hole, earning a deep moan, just audible through the pillow. 

Dean trailed again, but this time, when he reached Cas' hole, he slid the finger in quickly. Cas lurched forward with surprise.

Dean pulled out slowly, and pushed in with the same speed for a little bit, enjoying how frustrated Cas was becoming. It was only when Cas began to fuck himself on Dean's finger that Dean decided to pick up his game.

Dean slid another finger, followed by another, and picked up the pace. Dean curled and pumped his fingers inside Cas while Cas practically screamed into the pillow. 

It was times like these Dean was thankful that they didn't have neighbours.

Finally, after what could have been several minutes, Dean withdrew his fingers, and Cas fell into a heap on the bed, breathing heavily. The sight of this was almost too much for the Hunter, especially since it was he that had done this to Cas. He, Dean, had given the angel that much cause to be completely exhausted.

But Dean wasn't finished.

"Are you okay?" Dean breathed.  
Cas nodded swiftly, and Dean took this as an invitation. He crashed their lips together once more. Cas, although obviously physically drained, kissed back with just as much passion as before. 

Dean now took his own preference into account. He switched their positions, so now Cas was straddling him from above, their still hardened cocks rubbing against each other.

Dean freed his from its fabric prison, and immediately began grinding it against Cas'. One hand was on Cas' jaw, pulling their faces together. The other reached up to the waistband of Cas' underwear and pulled it down, revealing the head, and eventually shaft, of Cas' length. 

With the same calloused hand, Dean grabbed the two dicks and began working them; stroking up and down in sync with their heated kissing. 

Cas began thrusting into Dean's hand. As if that didn't almost throw Dean over the edge, Cas moaned into Dean's lips and bit down, sending shivers like electric shocks through Dean's body.

Cas removed his hands from Dean's face, reaching down between their bodies to take both himself and Dean into his palm. A shiver travelled down his spine as he felt the velvet skin and heat against his fingertips. Dean allowed Cas to take control. He removed his hand and put it on Cas' hip, digging in slightly with his fingers. 

Cas stroked lightly up and down, occasionally running his thumb over Dean's tip, giving him chills. Soon, being in such close proximity to his angel was too much.

"Fuck, Cas, don't stop." Dean cried out.  
Cas' steady rubbing became faster and more firm, as he knew Dean was reaching his climax. As Dean got closer, and he could feel the tightness beginning to coil in his stomach, he began to thrust up against Cas' hands.

Dean came very quickly, and Cas not long after that. Cas rolled off of Dean, panting. He pulled his boxers up clumsily, while Dean covered himself with his pants.

Before Cas could turn to Dean and utter so much as a 'thank you', Dean had gone to sleep. Cas just rolled his eyes. That was typical of humans, especially this one, it seemed. Cas didn't care. Dean was his typical human.

***

Cas slowly opened Dean's bedroom door, careful not to make too much noise. Cas had already cleaned off Dean's stomach with one of the rags he used to clean his guns and tucked him into bed.

Cas closed Dean's door slowly. Just as he thought he was out of the woods, the lock clicked. Cas cringed. But it wasn't Dean that Cas should have worried about.

"Dean?" came a voice from down the hall. Cas froze. Shit, Sam was home!

Cas began to walk briskly towards his room with his head down, until he smacked headfirst into something - or, rather, someone.

"Cas?" Sam questioned, "What are you doing out so late?"

"I... Was... Uh- I went to the laundry." Concluded Cas. It wasn't exactly a lie, after all.

"The laundry's that way." Said Sam, pointing behind him.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Um..."

"Cas, did you come from Dean's room?"

Cas saw no point in lying. He nodded. "He got drunk again." Cas rolled his eyes. "Had to carry him to bed."

"Mm hmm." Said Sam, disbelief twinkling in his eyes. "That it?"

"Yep." Cas nodded. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck, but pounded it back with sheer willpower.

"Really?" Sam persisted.

"Yeah." Reassured Cas. "I put him to bed and then came back..."

"Right," said Sam, "And this is the kind of thing you do half naked?"

Cas looked down. He had forgotten to put Dean's clothes back on.


End file.
